saving_dogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spaying and Neutering
Febuary is the actual month of Spaying/Neutering, and since it plays such a big rule in saving animals, Saving Dogs decided to make a page about it. What is spaying or neutering? To spay or to neuter an animal, be it dog, cat, horse, camel, or mouse, derives that animal of the abiliity to reproduce. Although to some this is though of as cruel, and inhumane, spaying and neutering your pet could help save dozens of animals. Thats why a whole entire month is dedicated to it! Cats and dogs are the number one animals to get neutered or spayed in the world. This is because, there are so many of them and they are so quickly able to double their population. To get your animal spayed or neutered, go into your animals vets office, and ask questions on the topic. Some places will need for you to make an appointment while others will do it on the spot. If you own a cat, you must almost always get them spayed/neutered. This is because cats are so easily mated and they seem to find cats of the oppisite gender so easily. Dogs, if taken good care of and if kept on a leash, indoors, and out of reach of dogs of the oppisite sex, can be okay without being 'fixed' or being neutered or spayed. However, it always a good idea to get them done in case of the dogs runs away or has an affair with the neighbbour dog, or a dog your looking after. 'Fixing' can also be done to animals such as horses, sheep, cows, hamsters, rats, chickens, hogs, goats, camels, and others. Whats the difference? Spaying an animal is when it is a female (dog, cat, whatever). The process of spaying (and neutering) is to surgically remove the pets reproductive 'tools'. The same goes for neutering however, this is done on the male of the species. How this helps You might be wondering how getting your pet fixed will help anything. Its really quite an easy thing. The number one reason why so many dogs and cats and other pets are out on the streets and homeless, is due to noncaring owners. Owners who weren't willing to pay the small price to get their pets fixed. The pets will mate and have babies, those babies will go unfixed and have even more and so on. The owner cannot care for the all the babies, and because most the babies are non-pedigreed and with unknown breeds, most will not get adopted. They end up abandoned in streets, where they continue mating, and then even more babies and so on. But, this goes on with so many people that tons of animals are strays on the streets, and our pounds and rescues are overrun with unwanted cats and dogs. By spaying and neutering your animals, you not only show the world that you care, but lower any risk of guilt, stress, or shame from your pet overpopulating the world. You also help by paying the vet who will then be able to continue caring for sick animals. This is a good thing. There are even some foundations, dedicated, to spaying and neutering animals. Whoa, thats a big deal! Some will even do it for free! People that do this are such big animal lovers, they understand that by fixing cats and other animals, they are helping free the world from strays, and abandoned pets. See if a free spay/neutering unit is near you. Maybe, you could even get involved in it! Spaying and neutering for free can be a fun, hopeful experience. Not only will you learn how to vet dogs and cats, but you will also make new friends and the joy of helping out animals! You will also know that you are helping people as well as animals. Those people may want to help the animal kingdom, but just don't have the money or time to do it. By spaying and neutering their animals for them for free, you are helping th em feel good inside. Know that you are making a difference by spaying and neutering your pets, and other peoples pets if you plan to. Remember, this is Febuary:National Spay and Neuter month!